Something That we re not
by mlo.123hotmail.com
Summary: Es otro simple OneShot, espero les guste. ¡Baaaai!


**_-Disclaimer: ¡Alohaaaa! Pues, esto es otro OneShot. _****_Bien, decidí llamarlo: Something that we're not. _****_Pues la historia se basa en Annie Leonhardt y Reiner Braun, personajes del ánime "Shingeki no kyojin" creado por la sexura de Isayama Hajime, un hombre con un ingenio espectacular. Aquí está, espero que a los fans de SNK les guste. ¡Vayan con paz y amor! _**

_Something That we're not_

Capítulo único.

_"Esa parte de mí, que ya no está, siempre levantaba la mirada."_

**—María Lucía—**

El sonido de los estudiantes gritando y riendo, por todos lados, aturdían los escasos pensamientos de Annie Leonhardt. La señorita asocial, la chica callada y reservada estaba sentada, sola como siempre, en uno de los bancos del colegio en espera de la salida, pero eran sólo las nueve y cuarenta y seis, y el dictador, mejor conocido como "Timbre", aún no les consedía su libertad.  
Annie disipó la llegada de Sasha hacia su persona, ella no quería tratar con nadie, como siempre, pero se quedó en ese mismo lugar sin mostrar reacción alguna.

- Hola, Annie. -Sasha mostró una enorme sonrisa que Annie no le devolvió.- ¿cómo estás? -Annie sólo dio un gran mordisco a su sandwich. Sasha relamió su labio al ver aquella delicia rellena de tomate, lechuga, salsa, mayonesa, queso y un enorme pedazo de carne en medio. Una gota de la mayonesa estaba a punto de derramarse en el pantalón de Annie en el momento en que ésta mordió dicho banquete. Sasha actuó rápido y metió su boca debajo del desayuno de Annie, atrapando la gota de mayonesa y la mitad del sandwich.- Casi manchas tu pantalón. -Dijo Sasha sosteniendo aún la comida en su boca.-

- ¿Quieres? -Annie extendió su sandwich hacia Sasha, manteniendo su estoica expresión de siempre.-

- Gracias, Annie. -Sasha sonrió ampliamente y tomó el sandwich con sus manos, con sólo dos mordiscos Sasha acabó su comida. Annie terminó el resto de su Sandwich y se levantó en dirección a los bebederos, Sasha la siguió y ambas procedieron a tomar agua. Luego de cinco minutos terminaron su momento de hidratación y caminaron hacia el salón. La siguiente clase que tenían era de química, debían entregar una investigación de veinticinco largas preguntas a su querido profesor Hannes.  
Hannes era un hombre amable y muy simpático fuera del aula escolar, pero dentro de ésta era un hombre muy estricto, no soportaba que alguien no realizara sus tareas, si alguien llevaba un cuaderno vacío o una investigación incompleta, él simplemente ponía una negativa a tal alumno que fallara. El punto de ésta negativa era bajar dos puntos de Rasgos personales en el estudiante; cada estudiante constaba de veinte puntos de rasgos personales, pero Hannes no era tan tosco, él también otorgaba positivas a el estudiante que intervenía y cumplía con sus actividades asignadas. Annie, a pesar de vivir aislada de las demás personas, era una buena estudiante, ocupaba el puesto número dos de su clase. Ese día, la chica del puesto número dos no había terminado su investigación, carecía de la pregunta quince, la chica no sabía que hacer, no le gustaba mendigar por una pregunta, lo detestaba. Reiner se acercó a ella con desdén y la tomó del hombro, ella reaccionó por impulso y tomó con rapidez la muñeca de su compañero, la torció causando intenso dolor en la muñeca de éste.

- ¡Ouuch! ¿Qué te pasa, Machito? -Reiner rió sobando su muñeca. Le decía "Machito" porque creía que podía molestarla por su actitud tan rústica al momento de defenderse.- Sólo quería pedirte la investigación de química, me faltan las cinco primeras. -

-Annie le tendió su cuaderno- ¿tienes la respuesta a la pregunta quince? -Reiner asintió con la cabeza.- ¿me la puedes dar? -

- ¡Nope! -Reiner fue a su puesto con el cuaderno de Annie a terminar el resto de la investigación. Después de diez minutos Hannes decidió aparecer. Hannes nunca llegaba tarde, siempre llegaba dos minutos antes de sonar la campana.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! -Hannes sostuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a su escritorio, en él había una manzana... Mordida.- A ver, ¿quién mordió mi manzana? -

- ¡Sasha, señor! -Connie se levantó firmemente y señaló a su compañera, ésta se sonrojó.-

- Bien, Sasha, ¿por qué no te la comiste toda? -preguntó Hannes- Toma, es toda tuya, sabes que eres una de mis mejores estudiantes, está bien. -sonrió y extendió la manzana a Sasha, ella la tomó y comenzó a morderla caminando hacia su puesto. Hannes sonrió- Bien, espero que todos hayan terminado sus investigaciones. No quiero comenzar el día poniendole una negativa a alguien, eh. -suspiró y pasó hacia el puesto de Mikasa Ackerman, ésta tenía toda la investigación, ella nunca fallaba en las revisiones de Hannes u otro profesor. Hannes caminó al puesto de Berthold Huber y pudo ver que éste tenía su investigación completa, era el turno de Annie, Reiner actuó con rapidez y le entregó el cuaderno a la rubia sin que Hannes lo notara.- Bien, Annie, ¿qué tal? Veamos. -comenzó a pasar las páginas.-

- De hecho, me falta... -Hannes pasó a la página del medio y Annie notó que la respuesta quince estaba respondida. Reiner la respondió; su letra no era muy hermosa que digamos, pero fue un acto muy lindo de su parte. Hannes sonrió y miró a Reiner, luego a Annie.- Su letra desmejoró en la respuesta quince y mejoró en la dieciséis, Hmm. -suspiró y siguió revisando más cuadernos.-

Hannes no se dio cuenta cuando Reiner le pasó el cuaderno a Annie, pero conoce todas y cada una de las letras de sus estudiantes; es un hombre dedicado y con una extraordinaria memoria. Annie seguía sorprendida por lo que Reiner había hecho, sólo que su cara demostraba otra cosa; nada. Era una chica de pocas palabras, sólo giró su cabeza con sigilo y miró a Reiner, ella pestañeó y él entendió eso como un "gracias", lo cuál estaba bien, porque eso era lo que ella quería dar a entender.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de la Clase 104 estaban formando un gran alboroto al escuchar la gran noticia que Hannes les había dado: Iba a casarse. Por fin los años de relación con la señorita Riko Brzenska dieron frutos, Hannes finalmente se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio; iba a ser la boda del siglo. Todos festejaron la noticia con su profesor, reían, sonreían, gritaban y saltaban, estaban emocionados por su profesor... O quizás sólo aprovechaban eso como excusa para hacer su alboroto, pues, en el fondo, los estudiantes de la clase 104 estaban muy felices por su profesor.

- ¿sabes algo, Annie? Me gustaría algún día dar ésta noticia, presumirles a todos la boda de Reiner Braun y Annie Leonhardt. -murmuró Reiner en el oído de Annie, ésta se levantó y se encontró cara a cara con su compañero.-

- Estoy ansiosa por no llegar a esa boda. -suspiró-

Reiner amaba molestar a Annie, era su hobbie.

- ¿por qué no admites que te gusto? -sus ojos se encontraron, Annie y Reiner estaban en una batalla de miradas, ninguno de los dos dijo e hizo nada; sólo se miraban.-

- Annie, ¿Reiner te está molestando? -preguntó Berthold con una notoria inquietud en su voz.-

- Esa pregunta deberías de hacersela a la señora. Braun. -ella posó sus ojos en Berthold; éste soltó un tierna risita.-

- Mi mamá me ama. -Reiner levantó su pecho orgulloso y Annie alzó una ceja, preguntando con la mirada: "¿De verdad, Reiner? ¿De verdad?". Reiner rió y se separó de ellos.-

- A veces pareciera que le gustas. -Berthold rascó su mentón. Annie sólo lo miró sin decir nada.- Vale, me voy. -sonrió y caminó hacia el grupo de Eren y Mikasa.-

El tiempo pasó lento para Annie, como siempre. Finalmente el dictador puso fin a la diaria condena de los estudiantes, alertó que era la hora de salida haciendo que todos los estudiantes saltaran de sus asientos y corrieran frenéticamente hacia la libertad, era viernes, sólo tenían dos días y medio de libertad. Annie se tomó su tiempo para salir, estaba guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila. Hannes se percató de que la rubia seguía ahí y pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacerle una pregunta que se había propuesto hacerle desde hace unos días.

- Annie, quiero hablar contigo. -dijo Hannes. Annie se giró hacia su profesor, colocando su pesada mochila sobre sus hombros.- Quería hacerte una pregunta. -Hannes tragó saliva y miró a Annie.- sabes que me casaré con Riko, ¿no? -Annie asintió con la cabeza- Pues, ¿te gustaría ser una de mis damas de honor? -Annie sólo lo miró y se abstuvo a hablar.- ¿Quieres?

Annie no quería, era obvio. Una chica como ella no era de esa clase de fresitas que usaban vestidos tontos iguales a los de otras chicas más fresitas que creían que dominaban el lugar. Ella era esa clase de chicas que se sentaban solas en un lugar a observar la crueldad del mundo, ella era esa clase de chica que te atraía con su mirada tan penetrante y persuasiva, pero que al mismo tiempo te repelía. Annie no intentaba obtener aprobación de nadie, ella sólo hacía las cosas para quedar bien con ella misma y librarse de la situación.  
No sabía porque Hannes le pidió ser una más de su cortejo, ella era buena estudiante, pero para nada simpática, además, no combinaba con las fiestas.

- No creo que sea buena idea. -musitó con claridad.-

- ¿por qué dices eso, Annie? Eres una de mis mejores estudiantes. -Hannes sonrió de oreja a oreja; Annie se acercó a la puerta de su salón.-

- No se me da eso de usar vestidos. -La rubia se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. -

Los estudiantes de la clase 104 pensaban que Annie era un tanto apática, otros decían que era aburrida y otros decían que era una chica rara pero nadie conocía en verdad a Annie, era un completo misterio. La chica nunca sonreía, hace tiempo sí, pero después de que comenzó a crecer se olvidó de como formar una sonrisa con sus labios.  
A sus cuatro años de edad, Annie no contaba con la atención que deseaba; la de sus padres. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de compartir con sus padres. Su madre había desaparecido a sus dos años de edad, su única compañía era la del Sr. Leonhardt, su padre. Éste nunca le daba esa clase de amor que una niña de cuatro años esperaba, éste sólo la entrenaba y la educaba, era todo. El Sr. Leonhardt entrenaba a Annie con las artes marciales, éste quería que ella fuera una experta en esta rama y poder usarla en su defensa propia. Las artes marciales eran una de las tantas cosas en las que Annie destacaba. No sólo era conocida por ser una chica apática-ninja-odiosa-enana, como muchos le decían, sino también por su atlética personalidad. A pesar de no ser una gran conversadora, ser solitaria y poco amistosa, Annie siempre sacaba las mejores notas en Educación física; las más altas. En esa materia estaba a la par con Mikasa, ambas destacaban.

- Annie, te propongo un reto. -Reiner se acercó a la rubia, ésta alzó una ceja con desidia.- Ambos le daremos una vuelta a la cancha, el que lo haga en menor tiempo gana, ¿vale? -

-Annie le lanzó una mirada abúlica a Reiner; éste sintió un leve hormigueo subiendo por su espalda y deteniendose en su cuello.- ¿Qué voy a ganar? -se levantó con desdén de su asiento y miró a los ojos de su compañero. Era algo gracioso, ya que Annie sólo medía uno cincuenta y tres, y Reiner uno ochenta y cinco. Ella levantaba su mirada hacia él, mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella, con sus manos en la cadera, mirándola como una pequeña niña en busca de un caramelo que no alcanzaba.-

- ¿Un beso? -Sonrió de forma pícara, Annie sólo lo miró con fastidio. Rascó su nuca y sonrió nervioso.- ¿Qué quieres si ganas? Cosa que no pasará. -

- Pues, me deberás un favor. Cuando necesite un gran favor de tu parte, lo harás. -Annie le lanzó una fría mirada a Reiner, ésta hizo que Reiner dudara de sí mismo.-

- ¡Venga, acepto! - Reiner sonrió ampliamente y estrechó la mano de Annie; ella se soltó sin ganas.

Annie miró hacia el cielo y luego miró la espalda de su contrincante; era muy ancha, jamás lo había notado, jamás se había detenido a observar a Reiner, ¿para qué? El chico comenzó a estirarse mostrando sus habilidades, era realmente elástico. La silueta de Reiner capturó la atención de Annie, ésta, por alguna razón, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, no le dio importancia y se colocó en posición de carrera.

- ¿Lista? -Sus labios formaron una sonrisa competitiva e invitante; típica sonrisa de Reiner. Annie asintió con la cabeza y aspiró aire.- Vas primero, machito. -soltó una leve carcajada y puso el cronómetro en movimiento.- ¡Ya! -Annie empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo; siempre había sido rápida en la pista. Reiner sólo la veía deseando que le tomara tiempo, sabía que si perdía, Annie lo pondría a hacer algo estúpido o frívolo, como era ella. Tan pronto como pudo la rubia, ya estaba al lado de Reiner sin ningún signo de fatiga.- veintitres segundos, muy bien, Leonhardt. -Bufó- Es mi turno, te enseñaré como ser un macho. - Se puso en la meta de salida, y en el momento en que Annie apretó el botón, comenzó a correr sin parar.

En su busqueda por la victoria, Reiner resbaló gracias a una pequeña cuenca de agua, o mejor dicho, charco. Annie arqueó una ceja viendo lo que un macho es, Reiner notó su reacción, y a pesar de haberse molestado porque sabía lo que Annie pensaba, se impulsó más hacia la meta. Se detuvo en frente de Annie y ésta paró el cronómetro, Reiner no aguantó y se lo quitó de la mano, frunzió el ceño al ver su resultado : - Veinticinco segundos. -Annie miró a los preciosos ojos verdes de Reiner y sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Él sabía que había perdido, y sabía que tarde o temprano Annie cobraría lo que le debían: Cualquier gran favor que ella quisiera.

La boda de Hannes con la señorita Riko se acercaba y aún les faltaba una dama de honor.  
Hannes se encontró con Annie en el patio del colegio y se acercó a ella con una pizca de escepticismo. La saludó de forma muy amable y ella sólo dijo "Hola". Hablaron sobre las tutorías que debía de dar, sólo tenía que darselas a una persona y podría obtener cuatro positivas. Hannes le recordó que aún estaba invitada como dama de honor, sólo debía de decirle con tiempo y él le daría el vestido que debía usar. Annie sonrió en sus adentros al tener la idea perfecta.

- Profesor Hannes, tengo a la dama perfecta. -miró de reojo al profesor mientras posaba su mirada en Reiner que se acercaba a ella.- Hoy hablaré con... Ella. -Hannes sonrió y se despidió de Annie.-

- ¿Que quería Hannes? -Reiner se paró en frente de Annie.-

- Me debes un favor. -Annie miró hacia los estudiantes que avanzaban por el patio manteniendo su típica estoica y desinteresada expresión.-

- ¿y qué es lo que quieres, Machito? -

- Serás la dama de honor en la boda del profesor Hannes. -musitó y luego volvió su mirada hacia Reiner.-

- Estás mal, ¿no? Ni en broma hago eso. -

- No es broma. -Ella hablaba con tanta desidia.- Me debes un favor, éste es. Lo harás quieras o no. - Mantenía la misma expresión de siempre pero su rostro tenía un tono irritado.

- Annie, no voy a usar un vestido. -Reiner se sonrojó-

Annie se encontró con los ojos de Reiner; él se quedó paralizado al sentir esos hermosos ojos azules mirando sus ojos. Sintió la mirada de Annie como si fueran miles de dagas clavandose a su cuerpo, dagas que sólo le provocaban un agradable hormigueo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Mordió su labio de manera nerviosa y sintió ese hormigueo que le encantaba.

-Acepto.- dijo firmemente.

Annie se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mirar a Reiner; con la mirada que causaba grandes efectos en él. El pobre chico siempre salía con "Daños colaterales" al encontrarse con la mirada de Annie, ésta producía muchas cosas en Reiner. Annie fue en busca de Hannes caminando con su gran lentitud y dejadez de siempre.

_Carsi, let this body be, ah._

Hannes estaba en el laboratorio de química trabajando con algunas sustancias probando la velocidad de reacción química que éstas tenían. Cuando Annie finalmente lo encontró, lo llamó y le pidió el vestido, él gustoso se lo dio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes le dijo:- Es el viernes a las seis de la tarde en la cancha del colegio; no quiero que faltes. - sonrió y le entegó el vestido a Annie, ella pestañeó y asintió con la mirada. Se fue en busca de Reiner.  
Reiner se encontraba sentado hablando con Berthold en las gradas de la cancha, cuando ambos vieron que Annie se acercaba a ellos detuvieron su conversación y esperaron a que la rubia chica ojos azules se acercara.

- Viernes, seis de la tarde. En ésta cancha; te quiero puntual, debo de ser la primera en tomar fotos. -Annie le entregó el vestido que estaba guardado en una caja a Reiner.-

- Qué se supone que esto es. -preguntó Reiner mientras Berthold sonreía con curiosidad.-

- Es tu vestido, princesa.-Já, toma Reiner, ay, sí, ay, sí. Que idiota soy, baa.

Bethold rió fuertemente mirando la expresión de pánico que Reiner tenía, éste le dio un leve golpe en el hombro haciendo que riera más. Annie sólo suspiró y se marchó a su casa.

"Está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de boda de la señorita Riko Brzenska y el profesor Hannes. Lugar: Cancha del colegio River Song. Hora: 06:00 pm. ¡Esperamos contar con su asistencia!"

Eso decía la invitación a la boda de Hannes. Annie la leyó y la dejó sobre su escritorio. Ya faltaba sólo media hora para la boda. No se preocupó mucho por su atuendo, tomó unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas y se puso la polera del colegio que usaban en educación física; ésta chica era pura clase, ajá.  
Llegó a la cancha, los invitados aún estaban llegando, no veía a Reiner por ningún lado. En su busqueda con la mirada por Reiner terminó posando la mirada en Berthold, él sonrió y Annie desvió rápidamente la mirada.

La boda empezó y Reiner aún no llegaba.

- Annie, ¿dónde está la dama? -Hannes rascó su cabeza preocupado.-

- Mire, justo ahí viene, detrás de la novia. - Annie esbozó una leve sonrisa, nadie supo que eso era una sonrisa. La orquesta comenzó a tocar mientras la novia caminaba hacia el altar; todos explotaron en carcajadas al ver al semejante hombre que venía detrás de la novia. Sí, era Reiner. Caminaba detrás de la novia agarrando la cola de su vestido, ésta no lo había notado, se sonrojó al escuchar todas las risas, luego volteó y pudo contemplar el motivo de las carcajadas de los invitados. Reiner cargaba un hermosísimo vestido color durazno de una sola manga y pequeñas y hermosas flores en los bordes. Era precioso y, pues, se le veía muy ajustado, Dios.  
La boda se dio, y el profesor Hannes ya estaba casado, todo estaba bien hasta que... El hermoso vestido de Reiner se soltó de su cuerpo, su ancha espalda había provocado eso, dejando al chico en ropa interior.

_Rei-Rei, te como, grr. _

- Annie, apoyo moral. - Reiner se ocultó detrás de Annie, ésta miraba hacia el público.-

- Lindo trasero, gordito. - Musitó para Reiner, éste se sonrojó y salió corriendo para el baño mientras todos disfrutaban de su hermosa persona.-

Annie caminó detrás de él y entró en el baño de chicos.

- Estás llorando como marica o qué.- preguntó Annie.-

- No, pero, necesito ropa... -murmuró Reiner en el cubículo del baño. Annie se miró al espejo.-

- Venga, venga, te iré a buscar algo. - rodó los ojos. Salió del baño y habló con Hannes, pensó que él estaría furioso con ella, pero en realidad estaba encantado. Fue hacia la oficina de la secretaria y consiguió un viejo uniforme de deporte, limpio, claro. Se lo extendió a Annie con una enorme sonrisa, ésta lo tomó y le dio las gracias, pero antes le dio un corto abrazo y lo felicitó. ¡Annie, que amable eres! Fue de nuevo hacia el baño y le entregó el uniforme a Reiner, éste sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿cómo me veo? -sonrió. Annie lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y Reiner suspiró.- Bueno, espero que hayas gozado el espectáculo. -

- ¿te digo un secreto? -Annie comtempló la cara de Reiner. Él la miró y asintió con la cabeza. - Lo gozé. -ahí estaba esa estoica expresión. Reiner rió irónico, suponía eso. - ¿te digo otro? -El chico asintió de nuevo.- Hice trampa en la carrera. -Annie miró a los ojos de Reiner en espera de una reacción, él sólo rió por lo bajo.-

- Es decir, ¿yo gané? -Annie asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a salir del baño.-

- ¿Qué quieres de premio? -rodó sus ojos alejandose de Reiner.-

- ¿un beso? - Preguntó haciendo un puchero, era una cosa tan tierna. Aunque no lo crean, Annie sonrió, sí, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Reiner y salió del baño, dejando que su delicioso olor a vainilla y canela penetraran las fosas nasales de Reiner, él aspiró ese hermoso olor antes de que se fuera por completo y matara el momento, estaba solo, pero se sentía completo.

**_Eso, eso, eso, eso es todo amigos. ¿Qué tal? ¡Ana, comenta y hazme feimus! Meno, no lo hagas pues. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Amo tanto a Reiner y Annie! Escribiré más sobre ellos, sí. Dios los cuide, con amor:Lux._**


End file.
